TRANFORMATION for somebody i love
by BeShOrR5
Summary: this story is about Ally getting a makeover OR SHOULD SAY TRANSFORMATION IN TO A NEW ALLY for Austin but there is obstacles in the way read to find out what they are (REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is my new story hope you guys like and I am working on this with Kat567

* * *

Ally's Pov

Hi I am Allyson Dawson but you can call me Ally and today is the anniversary of me giving up my stage fright and I am at Sonic Boom working waiting for my friend Trish so I can go shopping with here so we can change my look and all and the main reason why I am doing this is because I like Austin Moon one of my bestfriends and the person that help me get over my stage fright and the person that I have a my major crush on but no one knows it not Trish even knows it.

Trish Walked in and said

Hey Guess who got a Job at Sally's Beauty Supplies

Um Let me Guess You

Yup

Ok I am ready to get this make over done and over with

K lets go then

So I went to my dad and said I am taking my break and he said ok and then I walked out with Trish and we went to Deb and charlotterusse we got at least 5 bags of clothes and then after that we went to kohl's and Forever21 and we got a bag or two from there and we are finish and we went to Hair Cuttery and it was next to where Trish worked so we went in Hair Cuttery made our appointment and then we walk to Sally's and we end up getting curlers and straighteners and I got a free wand and Trish got a free straightener so after we shop there we went to Claire's real fast and got hair and nails accessories and jewelry and then we went back to Hair Cuttery and I got my hair done there and I go my hair curled and got blonde tips and after we where finish we went to payless to see if they had heels they had a couple but then I remember that I got 15 pairs of shoes that coming today or already came from Shoedazzel and Just Fab and I better I hide them from Trish because she will kill me when she see's me leopard heels. So I said

Hey Trish I am tired so I am going home

k

bye

bye

So me and Trish we went our separate ways and I went home quickly to take all my bags home and when I went home I saw at least 15 boxes on the steps and I jumped up and down when I saw them they are my heals and I can wear them so now I open the door and ran in and then ran back down and grabbed as many boxes as I can and took them upstairs and I did that about five times and then I was finish so went to my bed and rest and I was thinking to myself that I should start it today and so I did and it is such a beautiful day in Miami so how about me being really dressy today so I went in the bags and I saw this beautiful dress we got from deb it was a pink lace top with a black skirt and ruffles (AN: Picture outfits be on our profile) and I put that on and I went to find a pair of heel and I found a tan pair with chins hanging down on the heels and I got them out of the box and went downstairs to put them on and I got down there and put them on and walked out of the house and lock up and almost saw it almost three o'clock almost for my work shift and an hour to me and Austin alone time as I called it

I walked in the sonic boom and said

Dad I am back

k sweetheart and we are closing early today because I got a convention to go to in Chicago

k but what time

um 3:30 oh and I be gone for 3 weeks and I am leaving right now and you don't need to keep open the sonic boom it's up to you k I gtg bye sweet heart

bye dad see you in three weeks

Ok so then he left and went home to get his bag so he can leave for the airport

So now its three thirty and I close up the shop and went to the practice room

I was upstairs singing and writing and didn't even know its almost 4:00 so I went to the steps and I saw Austin come in and he said

Hey Ally

Hey Austin

Where r u

I am coming down

then that's when I came down halfway I stop and that's when his mouth drop and he said

wow

wow what

you

me what

you change a lot

oh sorry I didn't tell you I just wanted to change my look to fit my singing career

You didn't need to

Yes I did

Then I continued to walk down the steps and I miss a step and I feel down the stairs and hit my head on the stair and he called 911 and he came running over and said

Ally Ally are you ok

I shock my head

He said come on Ally please Ally can you stay awake for me

I shock my head and was closing my eyes and Austin said

come on Ally keep your eyes open for me please keep your eyes open

then I close my eyes and Austin said

I Love You Ally please stay awake

Then I open my eyes widely and he said

Omg Ally are you ok

no

Ally the paramedics are coming

I don't thick I can do it I feel dizzy and about to pass out

Please Ally stay awake I will do anything for you to stay awake

Then my eyes where about the close and when that was happening he lean in and kiss me

-  
AN: Hope you like and All the pictures of the outfits will be on my profile page when every chapter is post if there Is any


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin Pov**

* * *

I was trying to keep her up so I went for the last thing I had in store and I was too late she had her eyes close but, when she close her eye the paramedics came in and they got her and rush out and one stay and ask

Paramedic 1: "Did she just close her eyes."

Austin: "Yes Sir!"

Paramedic 1: "Good do you want to go."

Austin: "Yes Please."

Paramedic 1: "Ok son hurry up we got to get to the hospital."

Austin: "Thanks Sir."

Then we ran to the ambulance

**In the ambulance**

Paramedic 1: "Ok go now where here."

Paramedic 2: "Ok!"

Paramedic 1: "What do we have to do."

Paramedic 3: "Since she hit her head we cover it up since she has to wake up we have to shock her but she lost a lot a blood and other then that she is in the stage where her heart beat is really not there."

Paramedic 1: "Ok!"

Paramedic 3: "Let me do it you yell clear."

Paramedic 1: "Ok Clear."

Nothing Happen

Paramedic 1: "Clear!"

Nothing Happen

Paramedic 3: "We got a heartbeat we need to do it once more."

Paramedic 1: "Clear!"

Then after that we got to the hospital they took her out and I ran with the nurses but they stop me and they said

Nurses: "You can't go back there son."

Austin: "No No I got to be with her."

Then they push me in the waiting room and went to her why I want to the coroner and cry forever until somebody came up to me and coroner me and I look up and it was Trish Dez Lester and My mom and dad and Trish said

Trish: "What's wrong with Ally."

Austin: "She tripped down the stairs really bad and hit her head pretty hard but, I was there so when the paramedics just got there she close her eyes all they have to do is they have to check for brain damage."

Lester: "Did they find anything yet."

Austin: "I don't know they just got her a few minutes ago."

Lester put his hand on my shoulder and said

Lester: "Aus she is going to be ok she is going to be old as new and why was she wearing heels and all dress up in the first place."

Austin: "I hope so and now that I think of it I don't know I thought you would know."

Trish: "I do."

Austin: "So why was she wearing heels."

Trish: "To get someone attention."

Austin: "Was it for anyone or was it for school."

Trish: "For a someone but, for special someone."

Austin: "Who is this boy."

Trish: "I don't want to tell."

Austin: "Who the boy Trish."

Trish: "You she got a makeover for you."

Austin: "What why she is perfect the way she is."

Trish: "She loves you idiot."

I sat there shock and Trish said

Trish: "You where to blind to see and she thought that getting this done will get your attention on her and off those bimbos you called girls."

Austin: "Oh sorry I was blind so your blaming this on me and I use those girls to cover up my love for Alls but it didn't work that's why I dated them."

Trish: "What you love her."

Shit why did I tell her that but, i got saved by the doctor he came out and said

Doctor: "Allyson Dawson Family."

Then we all stand up and he said

Doctor: Ally is...


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously**

I sat there shock and Trish said

Trish: "You where to blind to see and she thought that getting this done will get your attention on her and off those bimbos you called girls."

Austin: "Oh sorry I was blind so your blaming this on me and I use those girls to cover up my love for Alls but it didn't work that's why I dated them."

Trish: "What you love her."

Shit why did I tell her that but, i got saved by the doctor he came out and said

Doctor: "Allyson Dawson Family."

Then we all stand up and he said

Doctor: Ally is...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Austin Pov**

Ok I was taking everything in now and that I was the boy that Ally did a makeover for and she love me but, enough of my problems the doctor is here to tell us what is wrong with Ally

Doctor: "Ally is ok she just suffers a concussion but, she did have some memory lose when she woke up but, I think she remembers it because she was saying Austin and Trish and Daddy and Mommy and all that and I assume (pointing at me) you are Austin."

Austin: "Yes I am why you ask."

Doctor: "Because she ask for you to come in to see her and I think your her boyfriend I assume."

Lester Gave me a death glare and I'm getting really nervous under his stare and Trish saw it was making me nervous and she starting laughing so I cut them off and said

Austin: "Sorry to brake it to you Doc but, I'm not her boyfriend and I will go see her but, let her father see her and Trish and Dez and please don't tell her I'm here I want to surprise her."

Lester: "Thanks Austin."

Trish: "Yeah Thanks Austin."

Austin: "Welcome."

Doctor: "Ok Austin I won't tell her but, who's going first."

Lester: "I will I have a convection I got to go to and I want you to watch her for me Austin why I'm away please do that for me and your aloud to stay over but, NO I mean NO funny business mister."

Then the Doctor nodded and left and I said

Austin: "Oh are you sure Mr. Dawson."

Lester: "Yes I am Austin and call me Lester please you make me sound old."

I laugh and said

Austin: "Ok MR...LESTER I will watch her for you but, where are you going."

Lester: "Don't tell Ally this but, I'm going to see her mother in Africa she got really sick and she's in the hospital over there so I'm going to check on her."

Austin: "I won't tell her Lester but, you got to tell her sometime in the mean time it can be a secret but, it's her mother and she loves her mother and she will love to support and see and take care of her mother when she sick so please tell her soon."

Lester: "But, now I don't because of this I don't want to stress her out even more she probably is."

Austin: "Yeah your right Lester go see your daughter so you can see your wife."

Lester: "Ok thanks son and please tell your parents what's going on and if they have a problem please tell them to call me."

Then I nodded my head and Lester went in her room and Trish look at me and said

Trish: "Now it's time for you to come clean Austin do you love Ally."

Austin: "Since you be hounding me until forever for the answer I minus while just give it to you and I got to say yes I do I love her a lot."

Trish: "Finally Auslly going to start existing."

Austin: "We see about that."

Trish: "It better Austin."

Austin: "It will but, I don't know when."

Trish: "What about today."

Austin: "Maybe Trish I don't want to stress her out today."

Trish: "Let you slide for today but, tomorrow she better know or else."

Austin: "Ok now your scaring me and I do it by tomorrow ok Trish are you satisfied now."

Trish: "Not until I see you and Ally together acting all lovely dovy that's when I be satisfied."

Austin: "Ok I will make you satisfied but, not soon it's when we are both ready for that."

Trish: "Yeah right you not ready you make me laugh so much."

Austin: "Ok Trish I see your point."

I shook my head at a laughing Trish still and why she was laughing Lester came out and then she stop laughing and went in and Lester said

Lester: "Austin I know you love my daughter so please take good care of her why I'm gone and btw I told her I'm leaving for something important and you be staying with her why I'm gone."

Austin: "Ok Lester I will."

Lester: "Good ok you better go see my daughter she is asking for you."

Austin: "I will right after Trish gets out."

Then Trish came out Lester said

Lester: "I got go if you have any problems call me Austin and you Trish no sleeping in the store."

Then we laugh and Lester Left and Trish said

Trish: "Go on Knight and shinning Amor go see your Princess she been asking for you."

Then I laugh and went to go see Ally.

**Ally Room**

Ok I just enter Ally room she looked at me and literally jump out of the bed and ran to me and hug me and she said

Ally: "Austin I miss you."

Austin: "It's ok Alls I'm here."

Ally: "Since your hear can I ask you something."

Austin: "You can but go back to bed and sit down missy I don't want you to get even more hurt."

She laugh and went to the bed and she said

Ally: "Happy now but, what I want to know is when my eyes where about to go did you kiss me."

I look at her shock and I got out of the shock stage and said

Austin: "Yes I did and I thought you won't remember that."

Ally: "Me not remember you kissing me who do you think I am."

Austin: "A strong beautiful girl who stands up for her self and goes follow her heart but, I thought your eyes where close."

Ally: "Awe thanks Austin that's sweet of you and they where closing but, how can I forget that kiss it was amazing."

I smiled and said

Austin: "Anything for you and did you just say the kiss was amazing."

She laugh and said

Ally: "Yes silly I saw fireworks and it kept me up all away until the paramedics took me you save me Austin."

Austin: "It did I did."

Ally: "Yes it did and yes you did and I got to say..."

Austin: "Say what."

Ally: "Say that I I I."

* * *

**AN KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR NEW CHAPTERS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE AND SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY I HAD TO GIVE IT TO YOU AGAIN BECAUSE IT FITS FOR THIS STORY SO PLEASE KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR NEW CHAPTERS BY ME AND YES I THINK THIS IS JUST MY STORY FOR NOW ON SINCE SHE DOES NOT RESPONE TO BE SO I BE JUST WRITING IT SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ALL I GOT TO SAY IS PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING**


End file.
